1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display, and in particular to a plasma display having divided areas for divers electronic elements requiring heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel, electronic elements and driver modules in a driver circuit are main heat sources of a plasma display. In a conventional plasma display, as shown in FIG. 1, a display panel 10 is secured to a metal base plate 30 via a thermal pad 20. The base plate 30 and the back cover 40 of the plasma display form a closed space accommodating a circuit board 100. Heat produced by the display panel 10 is conducted to the metal back cover 40 via the thermal pad 20 and base plate 30 for dissipation. Heat from a driver module 120 and an electronic element 140 is evacuated by airflow L via a vent 180 and a fan 190 to the exterior. In general, the driver module 120 requires more heat dissipation than the electronic element 140.
In this structure, as the driver module 120 and the electronic element 140 are disposed on the same circuit board 100, the space and path for heat dissipation may not be sufficient, therefore, the plasma display may develop an unacceptable high temperature.
Accordingly, Japan patent JP2002-6754 discloses a plasma display as shown in FIG. 2. A display panel 10 is secured to a base plate 30 via a thermal pad 20. The base plate 30 and a back cover 40 of the plasma display form a closed space accommodating a first circuit board 200 fixed to the base plate 30 and a second circuit board 250 fixed to a frame 230 bonded to the back cover 40 via a thermal conductive element 270. The first circuit board 200 bears an electronic element 240, and the second circuit board 250 bears an electronic element 242 on one side and a driver module 220 on the other. The heat sink (not shown) of the driver module 220 contacts the frame 230, such that the heat from the driver module 220 is conducted to the back cover 40 via the frame 230 and the thermal conductive element 270.
In this condition, although the electronic element 242 and the driver module 220 are disposed on the second circuit board 250, as the second circuit board 250 is disposed on the back cover 40, the power cable of the second circuit board 250 is difficult to secure before the back cover 40 is mounted. Moreover, although the heat from driver module 220 is conducted by the contact between the driver module 220 and the frame 230, the contact area is not large enough for good conduction. In addition, due to the large, thin and easily deformed back cover 40, the frame 230 is fixed to the back cover 40 only via the thermal conductive element 270 further reducing the thermal contact area in the structure.